


Pretty Lights

by lunabelieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Genderbend, Male Jo Harvelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, never believed we'd really fall in love - Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My), Taylor Swift
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Pretty Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I shouldn't listen to music late at night (technically not 'late', it's only 10 PM here). I got listening to 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My)' by Taylor Swift and just conjured up bits about Dee and Joe (The gender bent versions of Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle)

Joe can still remember the first time he saw her.  
John Winchester had come to The Roadhouse many times in the past, sometimes hurt but he had always been kind to the small boy. Always laughing with his parents. He was a presence in The Roadhouse and often missed when he left. As if he might never come back.  
But this time when he did, he did with two girls in tow. One hidden behind John with wide eyes and a shy smile, the other storming in ahead of them, blonde hair flying around her head like a halo. Joe could remember his mom talking about angels and seeing painting in many books. He thought that the girl must have been an angel. No little girl he had ever seen was that pretty, even in baggy jeans and a faded shirt.

“Joe,” John said, a wide grin on his face. “This is Deanna. Dee, this is Joe.”

\--

\--

“Two peas in a pod.” Mina Harvelle liked to say whenever the pair raced by. It had only taken an hour for the two kids to become thick as thieves, chasing after each other. It had become a favorite game; dashing after one another and hiding from Sammy.

“You made a mistake bringing them around here, John.” Elliot was grinning more than his wife. “Once they’re old enough-”

“I’ll be giving my girl away to Joe?” John laughed, a rumbling sound. “Least I’ll know that she’s in good hands.”

The pair had paused at their parents’ words and contemplated them for a moment, trying to grasp what they meant. Then Joe spoke.

“Ew! Me, marry her? That scrawny grasshopper?”

Dee frowned and planted a punch dead on his shoulder. “Better than being all tall and daddy long legs like you!”

This only made the adults laugh harder.

\--

\--

Dee lorded it over his head like a princess with a shiny tiara. She could run as fast as he could, threw a punch that no one could call ‘girly’ and was a dead shot with a sling shot. But there was still one thing he could hold over her head.

“Don’t mean nothing.” He scoffed. “You’re still a girl. Gonna have to grow up and be a lady.”

“Lady?” Dee turned on him, a fierce look in her eyes. “No one can make me a lady, Joe Harvelle. Not nobody. Nobody can make me wear dresses and look fancy.”

“Well, what about when you get married?” He ventured. He had seen ladies on TV, dressed in white silk and lace. Being married to their ‘true love’.

“I’ll wear jeans if I please.” She smirked.

“Well, what if you marry me and I say you have to wear a dress? What then?”

“I’d run away if you tried to make me.” Was her reply.

“Well, what if I wanted to kiss you? Would you run away then?”

They were both silent for a moment, pondering his words. Slowly, he leaned over and kissed her filthy cheek. Dee jumped to her feet fast.

“You kissed me!”

“You didn’t run.” He smirked himself, proud that he had planted the kiss on her.

“I didn’t know you would! You’re such a sissy, Joe! Just like all the boys in girly movies!” There was a stamp of boots and she turned, racing off as fast as she could.

\--

\--

Dear Joe,

We’re not coming to see you this time. Dad says your dad is mad at us. I’m sorry about your mom. Maybe my mom met her and they’re friends now, just like us.  
Sammy’s getting tall, so we can’t pick on her anymore, she’ll stomp on us. Maybe now she’ll watch monster movies with us and not get scared. Maybe we’ll let her tag along with us when we hunt ghosts in the roadhouse.  
Talk to your dad. We miss you.

Your best friend,

Dee

\--

\--

“That better be a shotgun.”

“No, I’m just happy to see you.” He said to the intruder. The girl spun fast and snatched the gun from his grip, only to stare at him in shock.  
The same green eyes, the same blonde hair, the same freckles dotting her nose.  
His old playmate standing before him, the ugly duckling made a swan.

“Well, hello Dee.”


End file.
